Sweet Surrender
by sinking like stones
Summary: They were made for each other. [#TyzulaTuesday Teases]
1. Crimson

**AN: This is a series of close-to-lemons (drabble smut) for Tyzula Tuesdays.**

* * *

 **Sweet Surrender**

* * *

.1. Crimson

Azula wants to watch her scream.

Azula wants to taste her blood.

Azula wants to be that horrifying type of seduced when control disappears and isn't coming back anytime soon. Because Princess Azula has never let herself give in and she _wants to_ , but she thinks the sexual attraction might be some odd sort of bloodlust and not just regular lust.

Because she hates her but wants to be with her. Because she loves her and she'd kill her and Azula hasn't quite made up her mind.

Ty Lee drips with rubies; she decided to splurge on jewelry the minute they got back from Ba Sing Se. She looks almost dazzling, but Azula has developed a steely resistance to the fire inside of her that demands consumption of that girl.

But those rubies are being stripped away more quickly than Azula's crimson robe. She is quite glad that she is wearing the pretty one and her pretty underwear, because she has to say she was not expecting this. Azula hates the unexpected, and so she should hate the fingers trailing loosely down between her ribs and then further.

"Can we do this?" Ty Lee asks as she suddenly feels uneasy.

"Yes," Azula says and she tries to release control and sink into the silky crimson sheets that engulf her in the bright red of either dominance of desire or both.

Ty Lee is excruciatingly slow about it until Azula's fingernails are so deep into her skin that she lets go of her attempts at control in an instant. Their lips hit, maybe miss, Azula bites down, and bites hard because she is far beyond any rational thought.

"I'm keeping going," Ty Lee says because the kiss tastes metallic and she isn't sure if she likes the idea of bursting the sexual repression around Azula right now.

All the same, she fucks her with three fingers and her thumb working her clit, using just the right pressure. Azula has no idea what Ty Lee is doing but she is not reconsidering because she has never been so close to ecstasy before.

Nothing matters because the touch burns like a raging, raging fire and Azula is trying harder than she should to keep quiet because her father really _is_ just down the hall and maybe the moaning she is trying to suppress and the gasps are going to destroy her life but then she shatters around Ty Lee's fingers and is very grateful that the acrobat swallows the scream with a bloody kiss that leaves their lips colored.

Azula jumps, jumps up.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ty Lee squeaks, torn from rapture and only now just noticing the redness of her back and the pain there.

"I thought I heard something. My father would not look kindly on this."

"We could…"

"Again," Azula orders.

And they are submerged in sweat-soaked crimson sheets again.


	2. Shiny

.2. Shiny

Ty Lee likes the shimmer of sweat on Azula's skin while she is absorbed in her training.

Firebenders are hot. That's just common knowledge. Firebenders are hottest when they're firebending and their beautiful, flawless ivory skin is glittering in the sunlight and the flashes of blue from her fire…

And Ty Lee can kind of imagine _making_ her sweat like that. There's this way-too-prevalent fantasy of just walking up to her after training and kissing her. And when their lips collide and crash, Azula sucks on Ty Lee's lower lip. She presses her up against one of the engraved stone walls of the courtyard and they tear at each other, as if they would die if they did not. Maybe they would.

Well, Ty Lee of course moans in this fantasy and it fades into Azula's _extremely forceful sexy_ kiss. Their teeth graze against each other which is a sensation Ty Lee has never quite felt so she can't be certain but she thinks she's got it.

She slips down and drags Azula with her extremely gracefully and their bare breasts press together as their bodies become so close ‒

"What is so interesting to you about my work?" interrupts a voice that does not sound at all like the one in Ty Lee's head.

"You're just so graceful and… passionate and oh, uh, perfect, of course," Ty Lee stammers and Azula cocks an eyebrow, analyzing the girl.

Azula deems Ty Lee as not scrutinizing her but quits anyway, walking away towards that wall that haunts Ty Lee's doomed to be unfulfilled fantasies.

Ty Lee thinks for a minute about kissing Azula.

But of course she doesn't.

She just watches Azula remove half of her training clothes and reveal her glistening skin.


	3. Starlet

**AN: Thank you everyone so much for your nice reviews and the faves and follows! It makes me feel happy. Just a heads up that this one is a Modern AU and is a casting couch type scenario and therefore is a tad on the sketchy side.**

* * *

.3. Starlet

Ty Lee is, for the first time, at one of the Beverly Hills rich kid parties.

She has only just fallen in with Azula at their prep school, and there is a bit of a seventeen-year-old sort of hormonal spark between them. Anyway, Ty Lee is the new girl in town, and so on and whatever, but she's really happy to be here because in her awful small town, she knew she could be a movie star if she could just escape.

Most of her evening has been spent in the pool, which is a fake lagoon with a waterfall and steel rocks. She likes the eyes on her. If she can't be a movie star, she could be a porn star, and if she's famous, she's famous. She doesn't care how.

When Ty Lee finally sees Azula and Mai, she swims swiftly to the edge of the pool and clambers up and into the most crowded section of the party. It is then that she realizes someone has stolen her clothes, and she sighs.

"Do you want to borrow something of mine?" asks a very distinctive voice. _Azula_.

"I… was I muttering about that out loud?" Ty Lee blushes beneath her slick skin.

"Yes. It was kind of cute," Azula says and Ty Lee tries to catch her breath.

She follows the Hollywood Princess inside and up to her bedroom. It suits her. It's organized, well decorated and such pretty shades of blue. Ty Lee tries her best not to drip on the carpet as Azula opens her armoire.

"So, you want to be in the movies?" Azula asks and Ty Lee makes a small sound that means _yes_. "Don't we all?" She laughs and Ty Lee awkwardly laughs along with her. "My dad has been talking about something… interesting."

Ty Lee doesn't know what that means.

Azula sits down on her desk with a sundress on her lap.

Ty Lee stares uncomfortable, but gives her glittery social butterfly smile.

"You think I'm just friends with you because I want to be a star…"

"Just friends?" Azula asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"I… I thought that… unless maybe something changes." Ty Lee swallows and is grateful for how well she handled that comment.

"How about I make you a really stupid late night party offer to audition for my father in one of his _Inferno_ movies or whatever?" Azula suggests and Ty Lee's lips part in surprise. They are so pretty and pink.

"I… yes."

"You haven't even heard the offer."

"But yes."

"Okay. Take off that swimsuit. That's it."

"That's it?"

"I think, unless maybe something changes."

Azula smirks and Ty Lee is caught somewhere between nervous and excited. Ty Lee does not know if she believes Azula; general consensus is to _not ever believe Azula_. But Ty Lee is already reaching to the clean little bow on the back of her pink bikini as golden eyes do not leave her form.

Ty Lee takes a deep breath as she lets it fall, the heavy water squelching on the floor. She has the most perfect tits ever and she _knows_ it, and, now Azula knows it of course. She is tan from the dirty south and always pretty in pink.

And Azula is biting her lower lip and Ty Lee can only breathe, "Has something changed?"

Azula doesn't even have to nod; her eyes answer.


	4. Twirling

.4. Twirling

Azula watches her. She's stunning, but Azula doesn't want to say much about it. Ty Lee dances with five boys before she even seems to notice that the guest of honor exists.

"Please dance with me," Ty Lee begs with a cute grin.

Azula weighs her options. She has between passed between important political figures while Ty Lee entertains their _sons_. Ty Lee is so pretty that she has never experienced rejection in her life, and Azula is so powerful that she hasn't either. But she knows it hurts really bad.

"No. You're a bit…" Azula shrugs one shoulder. "I'm sure you'd be more entertaining stripping on the kiddie table."

Ty Lee takes a huge breath in through her mouth but she tries her best to cover it up. She didn't think Azula would say that. Maybe Azula didn't realize that Ty Lee has been staring at her for the entire night. They say when twirling and spinning and dancing you need to spot something to keep from falling.

And Azula was what Ty Lee spotted. Azula had been this unmoving entity that Ty Lee could not stop gazing at. She just kind of thought that maybe Azula felt that same way, because she saw Azula glance at Ty Lee while being spun around by old men and prim women.

"Perhaps I'll see you tonight at our lodgings," Azula says and Ty Lee feels weak in the knees.

She kind of imagined that after Ba Sing Se they'd be perfect together. That nothing stood in their way, just like those walls.

Ty Lee escapes.

That night, Ty Lee tries to figure out if Azula doesn't want her, or if Azula just doesn't notice that Ty Lee wants her too. It seems kind of like the latter, but Ty Lee knows the only way to find out. She cleans herself up, reapplies not-wearing-make-up make-up and then slides into her sheerest night robe.

Azula is lost in thought about the night. She should be thinking about her return. She should be thinking about the fact that _Zuko was there_ and her father has definitely heard about Zuko by now. She should be thinking about her next speeches.

But she is instead thinking about Ty Lee twirling around and giggling with all of those people.

Why? There is no reason to.

She sighs and continues staring at the dark ceiling.

But she is ripped from her thoughts when someone knocks loudly and impatiently on the door. Azula snaps up, lighting one palm and stepping out of her bed. She walks to the door, the room light up cerulean, and opens it.

Ty Lee. The last person Azula wants to see. Because Azula has never seen anyone look like _that_ , in _that way_ that makes her feel like _this_. She bets Ty Lee means nothing by it, and has no idea that Azula has never had to try so hard not to stare in her life.

Pathetically, Ty Lee tries to hide her nervousness with rambling about her room being too uncomfortable and cracking her knuckles loudly. She weighs the situation with Azula. She moves to lie down by Azula. They barely talk before Azula falls silent.

"I would like to tell you that I meant no harm by rejecting you tonight," Azula says in her royalest tone. Ty Lee doesn't know how to take that. "I simply felt you had enough attention."

"But I… wanted _your attention_ ," Ty Lee stammers out.

Azula swallows. Ty Lee is glad of Azula's overconfidence and self-obsession, because the princess cannot imagine that anyone would _not_ want to kiss her, even if Ty Lee admits she doesn't like Azula back. Maybe Azula doesn't get all of the complexities of romance, but she does know that grabbing a girl and kissing her is probably the best way to gauge a relationship.

It tears the breath from Ty Lee's lungs. She kisses Azula again and again and again. Neither of them really notice that they're pressing closer together until they sort of… tumble. Azula is on Ty Lee now, and Ty Lee has never felt anything as good as how they fit together like puzzle pieces.

"Can we do this?" Ty Lee asks, even though Azula seems to be the one initiating it.

"Yes. I will allow it." She still sounds like she is addressing soldiers under her command, but Ty Lee thinks that is pretty hot.

Ty Lee also tries her best not to think about the consequences as Azula removes her own night robe. Ty Lee doesn't much need to; her hard nipples are completely visible through the pink fabric. Azula slides it down from Ty Lee's shoulders anyway, exposing her to the cold Earth Kingdom air. Her skin prickles as Azula's mouth moves towards Ty Lee's breasts, letting her breath heat her tan skin before she taking Ty Lee's nipple into her mouth.

Ty Lee moans and moans and pushes Azula up and under her and flinches prematurely. Azula does nothing, because she has never done this before. But her body knows what to do, like her fingers combing through Ty Lee's hair as her lips trail down lower and lower, pulling her panties down to continue down her thighs. Azula really no longer cares about dancing anymore, but her head is spinning worse than it was at the party.

Azula can barely think when she drags her mouth along her inner thigh, her bottom lip moving slower and leaving a tingling trail on her ivory skin.

The burst of pleasure that crashes through Azula's body makes the room spin around her.


	5. Oxygen

.5. Oxygen

Ty Lee has always wanted to have sex in the deep blue sea. Or at least in water. _That_ would be so slippery and sexy.

Doesn't everyone? Really, doesn't everyone? Because she knows that Azula does too, even if Azula is the Fire Princess, and Ty Lee is certainly not pushing her in because lightning likes killing things in water.

Thankfully, Azula agrees to her request. It just takes a little effort.

They are on their honeymoon on Ember Island, and Azula refuses to even think about getting in the ocean. Which Ty Lee hates, because all she ever wanted in her life was to have sex in the open sea. Okay, maybe she wants a lot of other things too, but _really_ about this one.

Ty Lee dives beneath the waves, holding her breath as Azula lies in the lingering heat of the setting sun. She undoes her braid, which requires some kicking, and her foot touches a fish, which is _super gross_. She has to go up to the surface, and she gasps loudly.

Azula looks up at that and Ty Lee waves and smiles like her silly cute self.

And then Ty Lee dives under again to attempt to get rid of her clothes. She successfully gets off her bikini bottoms… sort of. She might have lost them before she goes up to the surface again. The top would have been much more convenient.

Why didn't she just get into the water naked? Why?

One last dive is all she needs to get her shirt off. She grabs it, starts nearly drowning, and so, instead of the extremely sexy walk she had planned, she just hurls at it the beach with the best of her upper body strength.

Azula shrieks when it hits her.

"That's my shirt! Come in the water!" Ty Lee gasps out.

She doesn't know if Azula hears her or not, but the princess does come into the water.

Although, Azula is kind of just making sure that Ty Lee isn't drowning.


	6. Bored

**AN: This one is a flashfiction. I'm sorry for the length but I'm in a blur of traveling between relatives and this was my best idea.**

* * *

Azula doesn't even bother whispering when she remarks to her date, "The acting is stale. I have no clue how they could have cast exclusively terrible actors. At least _some_ people should have been good."

"I'm bored. Wanna sneak out and have sex?" Ty Lee offers.

"Yes." Azula couldn't agree more.

And with that, they get up and walk outside, Ty Lee tripping over Zuko on their way and Azula snickering about his wince.


	7. Blue

.7. Blue

"I like mood lighting," Ty Lee says and Azula cocks an eyebrow. "Or maybe mood lightning."

"Ugh. I am not sleeping with you ever again if you make puns like that," Azula says royally and Ty Lee smiles warmly.

"It was super funny. I'm hilarious," Ty Lee says sweetly before pouncing on Azula's bed.

They are young and unafraid. It isn't hard for Azula to take total control of the candles. And then everything is blue. Ty Lee hates the idea that they could ever be orange again.

Azula walks towards her and Ty Lee gazes at her, needing, and Azula reaches the bed. The lights flare cerulean as their lips meet and Azula rests her knees on the mattress.

Azula's lips and hands are everywhere so fast, quickly taking off their clothes. The knees and elbows are a little awkward and sometimes blue turns orange, but they both are quick. Both from practice thanks to Ozai and from their military training.

Ty Lee is glistening with sweat. The candlelight makes her look very bright, glittering. Azula kisses her neck and Ty Lee moans.

Azula's lips are at her breast, her mouth wrapped around her nipple as her does some very impressive things. The candles are too blue, then a boring, ordinary orange, and then when Ty Lee pushes away and caresses her, they are bright, bright blue again.

Ty Lee smirks as she strokes Azula's clit to an aching hardness that has her gasping and twitching with Ty Lee's every motion.

And the lights go out, leaving the candlewicks lightly smoking in a pool of liquid wax.


	8. Party

.8. Party

They are drunk in love.

That was a fun party, they would have to admit, even if it was hosted by people Azula hates. They are still made-up for it as they kiss all over without any restraint. They cannot keep their hands off of each other.

Ty Lee falls back onto the bed and Azula follows her. Her skin is heated from the dancing that she said she was not going to do but Ty Lee eventually broke her.

Azula kisses Ty Lee on the lips, then on the breast. Her nipples harden and her skin flushes. Ty Lee breathes in and takes off Azula's clothes, undoing them slowly, torturously slowly. When she is done, her hands trace across Azula's bare skin. She removes her own clothes and straddles her girlfriend.

Ty Lee fondles her and tries to keep breathing because she thinks she will forget how. She just cannot keep her fingers off of Azula, and Azula quite likes that.

They are drunk in love.


	9. Dry

.9. Dry

It's a cool, dry night and the sky is striped.

The summer is stunning and the princess is under the impression that nothing is ever going to bring her down. Her ascent to the throne has only just begun and she is, for once, content to just lie there in the night and be oddly grateful for the lack of humidity that tends to create a layer of sweat on her ivory skin.

She is alone with someone else. Ty Lee is not talking for once, which makes it almost worth being close enough to touch her but not stupid enough to actually do it.

Quietly, thankfully quietly, Ty Lee slips her hand across the silky blankets to Azula. She is so _hesitant_. Hesitant, which makes Azula realize that it is not a clingy, friendly type. It's one of those vaguely romantic moments that make her sweat. And she thought she escaped that.

Ty Lee is breathing slowly and she knows that Azula will shatter the moment at her first possible chance.

"Why are you acting like that?" Azula asks and Ty Lee f reezes.

"I just don't know if you want to…" Ty Lee licks her dry lips and wishes she had thought up an excuse earlier.

Azula feels that same uncomfortable feeling about invisible, missing touches that she should have held onto. Years and years of ignoring things. They are best ignored.

She has to make the first move, of course. Azula goes for it hard and fast. She wraps one leg around Ty Lee, turning her over. Ty Lee kind of thinks she is going to die before she sees Azula pulling off her shirt. This is not a normal night.

Ty Lee is probably just dreaming.

"You maybe shouldn't," Ty Lee says, even though it pains her.

The princess stops, her shirt half hanging out, one breast exposed and the other covered.

"Oh," she says coldly.

"I'm—I shouldn't have—I meant—" Ty Lee wishes she were better at words. Her mouth is dry and she is dizzy.

"Because it would be so terrible to sleep with me." Azula pulls away and Ty Lee lies silently.

Then she decides she is done hiding from this and she kisses her and pulls her back. Ty Lee doesn't let go, she isn't dumb enough to open her mouth save for kissing this girl. This perfect girl.

It's a hot, wet night and the sky is indigo.


	10. Lipstick

**Modern AU.**

* * *

.10. Lipstick

"They won't catch us," Ty Lee assures. "We're just _friends_ and we're in my basement watching _The Notebook_. And doing make-overs. If they walk in, we tell them that changing our clothes. Nobody suspects lesbian sex at a sleepover party of best friends!"

Azula hates to admit that Ty Lee makes a good point.

"You have put an admirable amount of thought into this," Azula says, cocking an eyebrow. "But I like it. I think, however, that we should play dress-up first. We used to when we were little kids down here. I think that princess dress of mine might fit quite nicely even after all of this time."

Azula rummages through boxes. Ty Lee finds a purple and green witch costume that she looks cute in, and she rubs on purple costume lipstick. She dabs some of it onto her eyes as eyeshadow.

They could be fucking right now, but this is much more fun. Bantering. Dressing up.

Azula walks out from behind the blue bins in a violet princess outfit, accented by blue.

"Oh my God," Ty Lee whispers when she turns around to face her secret lover. She did not mean to say that out loud, but Azula certainly… fills out a princess dress that looks very different in their Halloween memory pictures. It's quite short, quite tight and somehow accents her perfect curves.

Ty Lee feels awkward. There she is with purple costume lipstick on, her mouth open, feeling like she cannot bear to strip out of her clothes when Azula looks like _that_. Now, Ty Lee knows how hot she is; she cannot walk anywhere without turning heads. But just _wow_.

"I want some of that lipstick. It matches," Azula says, walking across the room and kissing Ty Lee.

Ty Lee is speechless. She cannot _not_ be speechless in this situation.

It feels good, warm, rushing through her blood. Her heart races when her fingers brush against the purple lace that pokes out from the skirt that barely covers Azula's thighs. They are nice thighs. Ty Lee likes seeing her naked but she never noticed how nice her thighs were.

Azula pulls away, her lips now matching.

"Twinsies," Ty Lee says feebly. That has to be the stupidest thing she has ever said.

But Azula just laughs, draws her in for another kiss, and sets Ty Lee's hand up, beneath the skirt. Ty Lee runs her hand up and towards all she wants so desperately to touch.

The sounds of _The Notebook_ cover up their moans.

It is perfection.


	11. Hearts

.11. Hearts

Ty Lee is staring and should not be.

Staring at the princess is so stupid, but she does not notice that she is doing it. Her heart beats fast for no real reason. It might give them away. She pries her eyes from the girl practicing across the room from her and narrowly dodges a punch from her trainer.

"I'm sorry! I was distracted!" Ty Lee complains, batting away his hand.

He stares her down. "Will you be distracted in a real battle? You're going to war, girl."

"I know that," Ty Lee says.

He groans.

"You're looking at her again."

"No, I'm not," Ty Lee snaps with her arms crossed over her newfound chest. There are other newfound things in her life.

No. Not sex. That's nothing either of them can handle. Just a lot of things that are kind of very close to that but less naked and beautiful. Thinking about sex with her is another matter.

"You're going to get killed over a pretty girl."

Ty Lee turns up her palms. "That's not the worst way to die."

He sighs with his palm covering his face.

Ty Lee feels an awful lot like she _can't_ be killed. Your heart cannot stop if it is already in the hands of someone else. Oh, that's romantic. Ty Lee needs to remember to write that down.

She dodges another punch.

The next one lands on her neck, and any thoughts of a princess naked are very gone.


	12. Marathon

.12. Marathon

"Water!" Ty Lee suggests, smirking as cutely as can be. Then she scowls. "Don't look at me like I'm so stupid. Water is a super smart idea for a _marathon_. It should be on that list that you shouldn't be making."

Azula clears her throat. "I refuse to go into such an important relationship landmark without proper preparation," Azula purrs. Ty Lee is not going to give up, no matter how hard Azula tries. She loses way too often. At least in this overlong race they will _both_ win.

"Hmm. Water is more important than _candles_." Ty Lee points at the first item on Azula's meticulous list. They have been making it _all day_. Or at least it feels like. It might have just been all afternoon. "I can't believe you made this into homework. Only you, only you would"

"I will put water on the list." Azula sighs and gives Ty Lee a condescending glance before jotting it down.

"I repeat. _Only you_. Only you could make a sex m arathon boring."

"Going all night is—"

"Ugh!" Ty Lee shrieks, nearly ripping out her own braid. "I'm done!"

She stands up and starts to walk away before doubling back and knocking over the ink to destroy the list. Azula does nothing but glare in a way that would strike fear into the heart of a monster or man.

"I'll see you tonight," Azula says in a brittle voice.

"Bring water."

"No."

"Yes."


	13. Frantic

.13. Frantic

"Hurry up. We're going to get caught," Azula hisses, dragging Ty Lee by the wrist.

They seek anywhere that could give them privacy for a frantic encounter. The two of them find a small room that is currently unused.

"We should so not be doing this," Ty Lee says, then kisses Azula. "But I so want to be doing this."

They _should_ be drifting through the gala political thing. Azula promised Zuko she would coerce as many people as she could to support his movement she thinks is ridiculous and shameful, but she does like having her freedom more than she likes opposing her brother.

It was boring. And sweaty. Could anyone _expect_ Azula to talk to dignitaries when she could be having a frantic sexual encounter with her long-distance girlfriend?

They do not notice that they are moving until their legs hit the abandoned conference table and Azula falls back with Ty Lee on top of her. It feels amazing to be together when they spend so much time apart. But it will only last for a little while.

Ty Lee kisses Azula and then pulls up the hem of her party dress and pulls it over her head. They want this, even if it's going to be fast and fleeting and maybe they will not even remember it when it is done.

She kisses Azula's neck and then starts to remove her clothes as well. Azula feels the strongest heat in the midst of Ty Lee's control, this rush when their breasts push into each other. The next kiss turns into a bite and a mutual moan.

Azula manages to get out of her own dress and Ty Lee's breath is warm against her skin. She takes Azula's nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue and sucking and Azula's hands automatically comb her hair with clawed fingers and fingernails like claws.

Her lips trail south.

Maybe they only have a few frantic minutes, but it feels like forever.


	14. Island

.14. Goodbye

"Goodbye Picnic Date!" Ty Lee cheers, waving the basket.

Azula cannot remember why she agreed to this. Maybe because she does not want to part ways with this girl again like they always do. Azula hates picnics, but she will tolerate it to have a few more hours.

She cannot believe what a disgusting person she has become.

In love? No, Princess Azula does not love.

Maybe a little bit.

* * *

They sit there, secluded, not far from the city.

Ty Lee did not do a good job of putting a picnic together, but Azula does not care much for what kind of food is there. She cares an awful lot more about the eyes she is looking for, the eyes that she is ashamed to be transfixed by.

Maybe they should leave each other forever before it gets too serious.

The thought of that makes the monster in Azula howl. And so she cannot let herself be as cold as she is with everyone else.

Everyone has a weakness, even the most powerful of people.

Azula supposes she found hers in a person who put a half open drink into a picnic basket and drenched everything they were supposed to eat, therefore defeating the purpose of the picnic in the first place.

"I'm so stupid!" Ty Lee wails so loudly that Azula thinks they might be able to hear her at the North Pole.

"It's alright." Azula touches her arm. It feels extremely awkward. "I don't love you for your intelligence."

Ty Lee hesitates. Azula wonders if that was more offensive than she intended.

"You love me, do you?" Ty Lee asks, smiling. Her tears vanish as if they evaporated. "You _love_ me."

"Yes, I suppose I do," Azula says, shrugging. She might as well embrace the horror of her situation.

"I love you too," Ty Lee says, leaning forward and kissing Azula.

Their hands and lips stray.

* * *

When their time together ends Azula only wonders one thing:

 _Why is 'I love you' so much easier to say than 'goodbye'?_

* * *

 **AN: This wasn't a real tease. I'm sorry. I just liked this as it is.**


	15. Heroes

**A/N: It's an AU in which Azula and Ty Lee never met.**

* * *

.15. Heroes

When Ty Lee meets her, she can barely stifle a scream.

Princess Azula is her hero. The princess's contribution to victory makes plenty of people swoon, but Ty Lee fell in love with someone she had never met. Now that she is invited to the palace due to her father's merchant wealth, she cannot stop wondering where the princess may be.

Ty Lee was abandoned by her friends, because they wanted to go outside with a few of their dates, and she was waiting for the princess whom they claimed would never come. She felt humiliated by being alone; Ty Lee had never stood in the corner at a party before in her life. It was so odd not to be the center of attention that she did not know what to do with herself.

But now she does not regret it, because _Princess Azula_ has approached her, and now is standing in front of her.

The princess looks flushed, but Ty Lee assumes it is from the heat in the ballroom.

"Did your date run off?" the war hero asks.

"I don't have a date tonight. My friends ran off though." Ty Lee smiles, rubbing her neck. She wants to bat her eyelashes but she does not remember how.

"You don't have a date? I'm surprised," Azula purrs, but she looks like she does not know what to do with her hands. That cannot be true, of course. "I don't really like these parties. I tend to escape before anyone tries to interact with me."

"Oh," Ty Lee chimes. Her teeth glisten bright white in the chandelier light. "I'm super happy that you interacted with me."

Ty Lee begins to belatedly bow but then changes her mind.

"Well, I was told to do it." Azula looks over her shoulder, but cannot see her friend through the sea of people. "You are, uh, nice looking. Very sexual."

Ty Lee does not know how to respond to that.

It is the Fire Nation hero who is more nervous than this merchant's daughter. Ty Lee keeps smiling and not speaking; Azula tries to find an escape route.

Mai put her up to this. That bitch. Azula rehearsed the first part mentally, but she did not expect it to be so hard to continue. Mai had said to stop leering and do something about it.

So Azula approached Ty Lee out of pure spite.

Is there a better reason?

* * *

Fifteen minutes after meeting, Ty Lee is kissing the woman she has admired for years. Their lips barely part for air as they press against each other again and again.

They are in the shadows of Azula's bedroom, a place that Ty Lee could not be more excited to be in. Azula took her into the palace and away from the party. The princess could do _this_ far better than bother with whatever Mai had in mind.

Ty Lee can hear her own breathing and at first feels concerned, but then she notices that Azula does not seem to notice. When Azula's knee gently pushes against her, Ty Lee lies back and tries not to think about how amazing and dreamy this bed is.

She almost thinks more about the bed and bedroom than the fact that Princess Azula is in the midst of stripping off her clothes.

Azula reaches up to untie her hair and she lets it fall over her pale body. Ty Lee doesn't know how to even think about that. She notices how much more beautiful she is. Her hero is perfect, just like it says in the propaganda.

The propaganda neglects to mention how it feels to have her sucking on your neck. The glamorous paintings do not display how her tits are as imperfect as anyone else's, but she is stunning nonetheless.

Princess Azula traces her fingernail down and over Ty Lee's body, past her navel. Ty Lee lightly bucks her hips towards the source of her pleasure without intending to.

Ty Lee forgets about propaganda as she becomes overwhelmed by the mixture of pleasure and pain. She can really do nothing but close her eyes and moan.

And they say meeting your hero is disappointing.


	16. Toys

.16. Toys

"I want you to dive off of that cliff," Azula says, crossing her arms. Ty Lee screws up her face, concerned. "What? You said you would entertain me, and I want to be entertained."

It is a game that has gone awry. Well, Ty Lee _has_ been doing extremely stupid things all day while not quite understanding the rules, but she thinks this might be the worst one yet.

Ty Lee turns her fearful expression into a smile. It heals all things.

She turns to the cliff and swallows. Ty Lee is strong, and well trained, and she knows that she will survive, and she knows she has to obey Azula, but she does not like the idea. But Ty Lee is her toy and she will do what Azula wants, as usual.

Ty Lee steps back so she can start to run. She changes her mind, but then squeezes her eyes shut. She takes off running and plunges off of the side.

Her stomach flies into her throat and she can barely breathe. She forgets to take a breath before she hits the water, and any air in her lungs is knocked out of her. Ty Lee can see the bubbles bursting from her lips.

She will drown. The thought invades her mind. _She will drown_.

Then those thoughts become fuzzier and fuzzier, before she manages to push herself to the surface. Ty Lee gasps in after she claws at the waves above her. She falls under again, but she kicks herself back up and wildly spins around looking for the shore.

Ty Lee swims, the waves propelling her, across the water and to the beach. She shivers. This must be what hypothermia feels like.

She waits for a few moments before Azula is there, standing in front of her.

"Why did I do that?" Ty Lee's teeth will not stop chattering.

"Because I asked you to," Azula says, kissing Ty Lee on the lips. "I love that."

"I love it too," Ty Lee says, although she is not sure what she loves.

"Let's find you clothes so you don't die," Azula says, taking Ty Lee by the wrist.

* * *

Azula lights a raging fire and Ty Lee stands as close to it as she can get without burning to death. She waits for the princess to find an outfit, and Azula reaches out to help Ty Lee with her clothes.

It feels awkward, but it is something Ty Lee would never stop.

The clothes have to be peeled off, which is not the sexiest thing in history, but Azula still thinks it is incredibly beautiful. She stares at Ty Lee for a moment before looking away and grabbing the warm robe.

Ty Lee takes it and begins to put it on before changing her mind.

"Maybe you should change clothes too. I mean, it's almost bedtime," Ty Lee whispers.

Azula smirks. "I think you might be breaking the rules of the game."

"Is it not over?" Ty Lee closes the robe.

"I'll allow it," Azula says, and she reaches for her own garments.

They end up undressing, walking towards each other, the fire illuminating their skin.

Azula touches Ty Lee's shoulder, and caresses her neck. Ty Lee thinks about her breaking it for a moment, but instead of snapping her neck, she kisses it.

Ty Lee finishes the embrace, towards the fire and their bare breasts press against each other. They no longer can see each other in the firelight as they madly tear at each other and their lips do not part for so long that Ty Lee thinks she might drown again.

They lie by the fire and Ty Lee kisses her way down from Azula's neck. Those nails in her back feel better than anything, and erase the pain from the cold water.

Maybe being her toy has its perks.


	17. Firstborn

.17. Firstborn

"How far do you think we need to get away?" Ty Lee asks.

"I _don't know_. I've never done this before either," Azula replies, slipping around the corner.

They sneak through the shadowy corridors of the palace. They try to escape the bedroom of their firstborn child, while also avoiding the other occupants, and waking up _Zuko's_ firstborn child, or generally making any other noise.

No one has slept in ages.

This seems even riskier.

"Well, I don't want to start a chain of screaming and stuff," Ty Lee hisses, rounding a corner away from the bedrooms. Now they just have to avoid getting seen by any guards or servants. "What do we do if that happens?"

"I also have no idea," Azula says. She stops. "How do you feel about dust?"

Ty Lee shrugs.

"Better than nothing, right?" She actually means that.

What has parenthood done to this family? _What_? It is horrifying.

They make it to an abandoned room. Perfect. Thank the spirits for an ill-kept palace, and double thank the spirits for Zuko not caring enough to do anything about it other than close off entire corridors.

The seating inside is nigh vacant, but there is a floor.

That seems good enough. Neither woman protests, at least.

What has parenthood done to this family? _What?_ It is disheartening.

They kneel on the floor. Azula's leg bones crack and she again feels the panic that comes with age. And spirits does a child _age you_.

Ty Lee erases her thoughts when she slowly slips her hand inside of the soft undershirt she is wearing beneath the hastily wrapped-on robe and caresses Azula's rib with her cold hand. She takes a deeb breath and her stomach contracts under her wife's touch.

Azula strokes her hair with her hand. Slowly, oh so slowly, as if her perfect body stretched for miles, Ty Lee slides her hand up her shirt, grazing her breasts with her knuckles, then her fingertips.

They can hear each other's breathing intertwine. They feel joined at the breath.

Ty Lee kisses Azula's neck, her shoulders, raise her shirt further and removing it to taste the places her hands had been.

Azula coughs from the dust.

Ty Lee can't stop laughing when she pulls away.

Azula clamps her hand over Ty Lee's mouth and they both topple to the dusty floor.

"Do _not_ wake _our terrible_ family," Azula hisses in her ear.

Ty Lee laughs harder, although in forced silence.


	18. Beggar&Thief

.18. Beggar/Thief

Her kiss is _tender_ , which is the last thing Ty Lee would have expected. After being broken up for so long, Ty Lee cannot believe that it is as soft as it is unexpected. She can't help but stiffen, breathless, and then lean into her. They are half-dressed and that makes it twice as heated. Ty Lee tries to steal another kiss but Azula pushes her away.

The motion is gentle as well, but it hurts. Ty Lee has no idea with this girl. She never knows what Azula is going to do and that terrifies her. It would terrify anyone.

"Beg," Azula orders.

Ty Lee bats her eyelashes. She promptly nods as soon as she realizes what Azula means.

She kneels in a heartbeat and tries to figure out the right words. Azula looks impatient and Ty Lee tries to think quickly, but thinking quickly about the right words to prolong her romance is not the easiest of feats.

Finally, "Please," Ty Lee very originally offers. "Please sleep with me."

"Maybe," Azula says and Ty Lee decides her best bet is to try again.

"Please will you sleep with me because _please_ , princess," Ty Lee suggests. She has begged before and it does not feel so out of the ordinary. Well, being mostly naked is what makes it awkward, she supposes.

"I suppose." Azula looks disinterested, which did not seem to be her attitude when they were first realizing that they could probably never touch anyone again as they met up in the cold blue night.

Azula grabs her by the hand—no longer tender—and pulls her to her feet. As they kiss and weave backwards, Azula lets Ty Lee press her against the wall. Ty Lee's heart races from the panic, but she collects herself.

She kisses Azula's neck and then finds herself caressing her ex-girlfriend's breast with her hand. Then her lips find that hardened nipple and taking it in as it had a thousand times before. The princess's body begins to move, ever so slightly, and Ty Lee knows then that she wants so much more. The feeling is mutual. Ty Lee finds her arm, so delicate to the touch but so lethal and trained at the same time, and kisses it, and then falls back onto her knees as if she is begging again.

She kisses the sweet skin of her wrist and then takes her finger and touches her tongue to it before sucking it in familiar ways.

Ty Lee is swept away with desire.

She wants to steal tonight so badly.

Azula wants the same thing.


	19. Beginner

.19. Beginner

"I could help you with that. I promise," Ty Lee says, smiling from ear to ear. She could not be more excited about this. "Princess, I would do absolutely anything for you."

Azula is well aware of that. No one alive would not bow and scrape, but Ty Lee's offer felt more like a dream than an order. It made Azula question whether or not her manipulation was successful. She felt that it wasn't, that Ty Lee had a certain power over her that made her sick, but this might be a very good thing happening right now.

"Of course," Azula purrs, but she is not sure if she means that.

"I'd be your sparring partner, right? It's not any different than that," Ty Lee says. She takes Azula by the hands very hesitantly. Her fingers tremble and Azula's do not, but both girls are equally frightened.

"I suppose you do exist to make my life better," Azula says in wholehearted honesty. "You teach me."

 _You teach me how to kiss_ would be the entire phrase. They did get into such a conversation about Azula's absolute loathing of her first kiss two nights ago. Ty Lee said that any kiss could be perfect if you know how to make it work. Then Ty Lee panicked and apologized, but Azula took her advice to heart.

Now, Mai would be a far better adviser than Ty Lee could ever be, but Azula trusts her pet acrobat on this one.

"I'll try first," Ty Lee says, her heart now in her throat, "and then you try and we can take turns until you're perfect. I know you're gonna be perfect at it."

Ty Lee leans forward and kisses Azula on the lips. She has the urge to kind of stick her tongue on the princess's mouth but she knows better. Sometimes Ty Lee does not allow impulse to destroy her. Azula kisses Ty Lee back, but it is slow and so uncertain that it concerns Ty Lee.

She wants this to be good. She wants this to be grand and magical.

Perhaps kissing lessons are not the best avenue for romance.

The kiss breaks and Azula moves back this time. Ty Lee feels herself melt, which should be the other way around.

"You picked that up fast," Ty Lee says breathlessly.

"Did you expect me not to?" Azula asks, kissing Ty Lee again.

Ty Lee sinks into her arms and wonders if Azula was lying about a need for lessons in love.

She sure does not kiss like a beginner.

* * *

 **AN: This was meant to end in sex or something more like a tease but I thought it was a bit inappropriate. I hope my previously extra-spicy ones make up for it.**


	20. Heartsick

.20. Heartsick

"I hate boys." Ty Lee sighs and closes her eyes.

Azula stares at her, thinking for a few moments. She decides she will tolerate this extremely frustrating outburst. At least Ty Lee is visiting Azula in her dreadful prison. Well, it is a quite beautiful home by the shore where it rains only twice a year and she has a staff.

But that staff is trained to deal with mental illness and so she considers it a slight upgrade from an asylum.

"The feeling is mutual," Azula says with a roll of her eyes. "I'm not exactly the best person to hear about your _girl talk_ , seeing as you have plenty of other friends who aren't imprisoned."

"…and bitter about it," whispers Ty Lee. She flinches without Azula even speaking. "I am sorry, princess. But I really hate boys. They're so terrible and mean and I really thought I loved this one and he was so hot."

"Like the last ten? You really thought you loved them too," Azula comments, only to see it have no effect on Ty Lee's melancholy. Maybe _she_ should be locked up for the sake of her broken mind. At least _Azula_ learns from her mistakes.

"I did. I'm so bad at making decisions romantically. I just really loved him. So much, and he broke my heart." Ty Lee sobs. Azula gags.

"Okay, I will entertain this because I am bored to tears. What did you do to make him break up with you?" Azula inquires, walking across the room to sit beside Ty Lee.

"I wouldn't have sex with him."

"Why not? I thought he was _so hot_ ," Azula says, taking a certain pleasure in Ty Lee's second choked sob. This is the most fun visit she has had in some time.

"He was, but I-I just couldn't do it." Ty Lee throws her hands up. She then shrinks. "I feel like I'm not good enough in that way."

"This is a breakthrough, Ty Lee," Azula says mockingly. "Why don't you feel good enough?"

"I don't know. I just got rejected over and over…" Ty Lee looks very lovingly at her best friend and says, "by the one person I wanted most."

 _Which is me_ , Azula thinks.

She decides to see how much more fun she can make this visit. It already is on such a streak.

"As your best friend in this entire world, as you have called me repeatedly, I could give you a truly honest opinion on that and save your heart from being broken again." Azula sets her hand on Ty Lee's and waits for that spark.

"You could?" Ty Lee asks excitedly.

"Well, yes," Azula replies, "but I have nothing to go on. I need evidence to make a proper verdict."

Ty Lee looks puzzled. "What kind of evidence?"

Azula sighs. "I am not spelling this out for you. You aren't fun enough for that frustration."

Ty Lee grabs Azula's hand and exclaims, "I'm fun! I'm so fun!"

Azula looks Ty Lee deeply in the eyes and says, "I know you are. If only those terrible boys could see that the way I can."

They sit in silence and Azula counts to three in her head. As expected, Ty Lee hesitantly leans in and kisses her on the lips.

"I could move on," Ty Lee whispers.

"You always do," Azula replies, letting Ty Lee kiss her again.

This really is the best visit Azula has ever had.

"Why are you letting me fall in love with you again?"

"Because I can," Azula says, and that is some _pure_ honesty. Maybe she harbors some feelings, but that feels unimportant as Ty Lee kisses her again, soft and deep, and lets her weight fall on top of her princess.

Ty Lee feathers her fingers over her chest and manages to remove her clothes. Azula starts doing the same, but she might be a bit out of practice, because Ty Lee hastily takes over for her.

Ty Lee starts again with her touch, just barely brushing against her thighs, the creases at her hips, the ribs that are slightly ticklish. Azula lies down because this is fairly perfect. Ty Lee kisses her neck, leaving a trace of lipstick. She kisses her, soft, slow, moving against her, on top of her now.

Azula's lips are chapped and her breath is a little fast but her kiss is fierce. Ty Lee thinks they might be doing this right.

"Am I good at this?" Ty Lee asks, entirely breaking the moment.

"I don't know yet. Keep going."


	21. Illness

.21. Illness

Once upon a time, a girl named Ty Lee lived in a small village in the rural Fire Nation. She was sweet, beloved, and innocent above all else. Of her many sisters, she was the only one who made sure she stood out from the identical crowd by always wearing bright pink.

This cold winter day, it is uncannily rainy in the Fire Nation. Ty Lee finds a pink hood among her monochrome closet—shared with her sisters but overrun by her clothes—and races to her mother to collect a basket of the best remedies.

"I'm still not sure about this," laments her mother as she reluctantly hands Ty Lee the basket. "Are you sure you want to do this? Those woods are dangerous."

"This house could be dangerous. There could be an earthquake or a fire any minute. A volcano could erupt or we could fall in a sinkhole. I will be totally fine in the forest. I'm smart!" The last part she might not believe as much as the others.

"Follow the path of pins to its end. Do not stray off of the road. People disappear when they do that," orders her mother.

Ty Lee is only half listening. She takes the basket and sets off humming into the thick forest.

After a long, boring time in the woods, Ty Lee stops to pick beautiful flowers. She loves them and she loves savoring every minute of her life. Lost in her distraction, she does not notice someone approaching from the side.

"Are you lost?" asks a girl's voice. Ty Lee stands up so fast she nearly breaks her spine.

The girl is very beautiful, with dark hair, reddish lips and bright gold eyes. Her eyes are the most incredible thing about her, Ty Lee thinks.

"No. I'm just going to my grandma's house. She's sick and I need to help take care of her." Ty Lee smiles warmly at the beautiful girl in front of her.

"How unfortunate. Does she live far away?" asks the girl, smirking. Ty Lee has never seen that expression before and she does not know what to think about it.

"Yeah. She lives way at the end of the path of pins," Ty Lee says, still grinning.

"The path of needles is much faster." The girl approaches. She smells sweet and metallic. The scent is familiar, but Ty Lee cannot put her finger on it.

"I'm gonna stay with the pins," Ty Lee says.

"Good. We'll race then. I assure you that I'll get there first," says the girl.

"Sounds fun," Ty Lee replies.

They part ways onto the different paths. Ty Lee cannot help but dilly dally. She chases butterflies and adds more flowers to the bouquet she plans to give to her grandmother. The strange girl, however, takes the fastest path and wastes no time.

When Ty Lee arrives at her grandmother's house, the soup has gone cold and the bread is slightly soggy. She hopes that the flowers make up for it. Making sure her grandmother feels less ill is important to her.

Ty Lee knocks.

"Come in!" calls a raspy, very sick voice. It is unrecognizable because of the cough and rasp and wheeze.

Ty Lee worries that her grandmother is even worse than she thought.

She walks inside and the door shuts. The fire rages and Ty Lee sets the soup on it, letting her grandmother rest.

Ty Lee finds a pitcher on the table and pours herself the glass of scarlet juice. It was a long journey, and she knows her grandmother will not mind if she has some. She does not mind the taste, even though it is bitter.

Clearing her throat, Ty Lee walks into her grandmother's room.

She gasps and drops her bouquet and basket. On the bed sits the girl from the woods. She crosses her legs like she is on a throne, and she looks amused, like she has just won a game that no one else was playing.

"Don't worry. Your grandmother isn't sick anymore. I cured her," says the strange girl and Ty Lee gulps. "Come lie down. You're so sweaty and tired. You really should have taken the shorter path."

Ty Lee walks forward, entranced. Those gold eyes fixate on hers and she forgets who she is. The pink clothes give way to peach skin as she, mesmerized, walks forward.

Her lips meet with the strange girl and she feels a jolt of electricity through her body. The girl runs her fingernail down Ty Lee's spine, giving her chills and freezing her sweat. Ty Lee kisses her and can taste that bitterness again and smell that sweetness again.

Blood, Ty Lee realizes as the dangerous girl snatches her up. The smell and taste are blood. She means to gasp, but those gold eyes meet hers again.

The strange girl takes off her own clothes. Ty Lee slides onto her lap, unable to resist the strong and alien feelings.

Such sharp nails she has. The better to dig into Ty Lee's back as they twist.

Such soft lips she has. The better to suck on Ty Lee's lips in a way that makes her moan.

Such smooth skin she has. The better to guide Ty Lee's oddly eager hands across.

Such sharp teeth she has. The better to bite Ty Lee's neck as she pins her back to the bed.

Such bright eyes she has. The better to make Ty Lee obey her every desire.


	22. Tropical

.22. Tropical

The water is turquoise and warm, although with hints of orange from the sunset. It bakes in the hot island sun like a hot spring. Ty Lee wades in it. Little fish swim around her feet and she stains the water with sand with every step she takes. Azula waits on shore; she does not do water.

"Are you bored yet? The sun is going down," Azula calls. Ty Lee looks up at her. "I'm bored."

Ty Lee hurries out of the water. It drags her legs down as she tries to cross it. When she reaches her princess, the sun has sunk deeper in the horizon.

"You're bored?" Ty Lee asks and Azula nods.

Azula takes her hand, both young and soft but sandy. Azula pulls Ty Lee towards her, her eyes glittering with the fire inside her, her lips slightly parted. She is breathing fast. Ty Lee's clothes are wet and cold; Azula's are dry and warm. They fall in a heap on the tropical sands.

The princess pulls Ty Lee to meet her and, then, pressing her sweaty breasts against Ty Lee's cool ones. Ty Lee gasps as their bodies meet. She opens her lips for a kiss and Azula is hungry for it, letting her tongue invade her and Ty Lee answering it with her own. Their breathing quickens still more as they kiss hard and long, until Azula moans deep in her throat and her hips move against Ty Lee's and Ty Lee's cold hands slip around her to pull their embrace tighter.

"I'm not bored anymore," Azula says breathlessly, pushing Ty Lee away.

Princess Azula always was cruel; such behavior is not new to the acrobat.

Ty Lee sits down beside her and listens to the birds sing and the waves crash.


	23. Charity

.23. Charity

"Mai, I will take care of your baby," Ty Lee says, kneeling in front of her best friend slash sister-in-law. Her news was the most exciting news Ty Lee has ever heard in her whole life. "I will be like a second mother and a fun aunt and everything else amazing like that. I'm so good with babies! I will probably never have one. Will you have my baby?"

"No," Mai replies, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm not a charitable person and I hate being pregnant already. It was an accident that I ran with, like your entire marriage. Or a bad painting, I guess."

Ty Lee pretends not to understand that insult. Azula laughs from the shadows.

"I am being so nice to you all the time," Ty Lee snaps, crossing her arms, "even though maybe I hate you and you just don't know it."

Mai asks, "Do you hate me?"

"No. I love you so much." Ty Lee sets one hand over her heart for emphasis. Then she turns to her wife. "Azula, why are you still on the other side of the room?"

"Because I am a princess and you cannot tell me what to do," is a very common reply.

"Then go somewhere else," Mai says, although she does not care either way.

"I refuse to let Ty Lee be alone with a pregnant woman," Azula explains, despite not being asked to do so. "Why? Give her five minutes and she will want a baby. She already asked _you_ to have her child. Can you imagine Mai's child? It would be a terrible failure and disappointment and I could never love it."

Ty Lee pivots on her knees and smiles at her wife. "We could steal Mai and Zuko's child and raise it."

"I'm leaving," says Mai.

"Me too," Azula adds.

Ty Lee sits alone after that.

* * *

That night, Ty Lee sits down on her and Azula's bed. She felt super excited about Mai and Zuko's baby announcement, but now she feels all weird. She cannot quite explain it.

"Are you angry that I didn't want to fawn over my brother's unborn child?" Azula demands, already tired of this. How dare he conceive a child. Does he not know how difficult this will make her life?

Ty Lee, her hopes unfortunately up, asks, "So, is it because it's Zuko's?"

"No," Azula snaps.

Ty Lee tries again, despite how futile it is. "You know, a lot of people who had abusive childhoods fear having babies because they worry that they will pass on that abuse."

"I see you have been reading about elementary psychology." Azula sighs. "I didn't know you _could_."

"Could read about elementary psychology?" Ty Lee squints.

"Could read," Azula replies shamelessly. "I harbor no resentment towards you for your classless biology, but I am, like Mai, not a very charitable person, and will never bend to your desires for a child, because I honestly only care about myself."

"But you love me," Ty Lee says sweetly.

"You know why I love you?" Azula asks, sitting down on Ty Lee's lap and stopping just short of kissing her. "I can sleep with you in times like these because you can't trick me into having a child."

Ty Lee kisses Azula on the lips, mostly to shut her up. They will have a baby one day and it will be so cute, but it will probably take until Azula holds her little niece or nephew for her to come around.

Azula lays her down gently, kissing and licking and biting as she goes. Ty Lee does not move, because she is thinking, despite usually trying to avoid doing that too often. She does at last kiss Azula back when her princess stops.

They are only half dressed, so it is easy to undress. Azula leans back down and tongues her nipples each in turn, and Ty Lee gasps when she sucks one hard and cries out when she takes it in her teeth.

Azula sits up, tracing just one finger down Ty Lee's neck, who is bucking her hips now, trying to draw her down, moaning. And she succeeds.


	24. Nyctophobia

.24. Nyctophobia

Ty Lee's hands reach down, oh so slowly, and her wife feels her soft fingertips slide to the tie of her robe. She slips off the one shred of clothing she has worn to bed. In the dim remnants of lamplight, Azula looks up at the big eyes of her wife, who always looks at her like she is something glorious and divine. Which she supposes she is, but…

Azula strokes her neck and she remembers what they are doing. For the first time in months, it is not frantic and fast and hidden. Ty Lee straddles her and their bodies are very close. It does not feel _close_ to be doing what they have been doing since their relationship changed so significantly.

Ty Lee reaches an easy hand down, stroking along her side, her curves, giving her chills, until it slides to her hip, lingers softly and tantalizingly for a moment and then dips lower. Azula opens her legs gradually because _for once_ they have nothing but time.

The tips of Ty Lee's fingers slide in the warm wetness surging forth and Azula shivers. Her hips arch towards her, swaying up. The surge is electric, not like hasty static.

Azula knows they have nothing but time, but Ty Lee lacks the level of patience that her princess has. When her fingertips reach her entrance and press lightly they cry out in a long-lost harmony. Slowly, Ty Lee pushes two fingers in, joint by joint. Azula shivers with need, her nipples hard as chips of ice and then—

Hammering against the door. A small voice screeching, "Let me in! I'm scared! It's _dark_ and I'm scared!"

So much for nothing but time.


	25. Kimono

.25. Kimono

"You look amazing in that!" exclaims Ty Lee, studying the pretty silk draping the form of her girlfriend. They stand in a gorgeous, exquisite bathroom and it is a lovely evening.

Azula bites her lower lip. "I look amazing in everything," she replies, breaking the brief silence.

Ty Lee smiles.

"You look way more amazing in nothing," she says, which makes Azula laugh.

She cannot help it. They have never been very flirty, even after spending so many years together as a couple, and as not-a-couple, but mostly as a couple. Ty Lee is kind of the suave one, but she will never admit it to herself or anyone else.

"Oh, I do?" Azula receives no answer until Ty Lee's body pins hers against the bathroom counter in an attack that makes her _almost_ strike before remembering this whole _sex-not-fighting_ reflex thing.

Ty Lee smiles and kisses Azula's neck, making the tiny hairs on her skin stand up. She got rid out of the kimono that she had previously complimented with Azula's assistance.

After a few more kisses, Ty Lee torturously slowly kneels down. Azula does not move, closing her eyes as Ty Lee dips her tongue inside of her. Ty Lee cups Azula's hip with her right hand, her thumb parting the apex of Azula's folds to stroke her clit.

Azula moans, which Ty Lee involuntarily echoes, the vibration resounding through the princess's core, and she moans louder this time. Ty Lee's thumb begings rubbing tight circles on her clit, syncing with the flicks of her tongue. Ty Lee stops to open her mouth over her wider, her tongue darting inside her to taste her better. Azula fists her hands around the edge of the counter to steady herself, hunching forward. Her legs tremble now from the exertion of holding herself up, from the delicious electric current her lover's tongue sends through her body.

"Ty Lee," she whispers, trying to hide the fact that she is panting. Ty Lee moves her mouth toward the front of her mound to swipe her tongue over her clit, and she cries out, prompting her dear lover to furiously lap at the swollen bud in varied patterns until she finds just what Azula wants. The princess's hips begin rocking against her girlfriend's face, her legs mostly uselessly as she uses her arms to hold herself above her acrobat. "Ty Lee, I'm gonna come," she begs—a royal begging—as if it were a plea instead of an order, and Ty Lee's tongue resumes tracing her folds while her thumb resumes its attack on her clit. The pleasure mounts mercilessly and Azula only manages a choked sob of relief when her orgasm hits. Her clit throbs with each wave of ecstasy, and her acrobat drinks up her arousal as it seeped out of her.

By that point, Ty Lee is providing most of the support for her boneless body, and when the acrobat moves out from between the princess's legs, Azula lets her body slump down.

The first real feeling she registers is the soft silk kimono beneath her feet.


	26. Family Matters

.26. Family Matters

Being mothers is harder than they thought it would be. Even if they had watched Izumi and the family matters revolving around her, they could not possibly be prepared for a child of their own.

Ty Lee expresses her disbelief at Mai and Zuko babysitting, saying, "I can't believe they agreed to watch her."

"I can't either," Azula says.

They finally reach their bedroom. They had made-out more than once on their date. Now they have to return to a world of falling asleep beside each other and sharing only the moments in which they played with their child. Azula begins to undress, but Ty Lee just lies down on top of the bed, on top of the blankets, and finds out she does not want to go to sleep.

The date gave her too much of a buzz.

"They…" Ty Lee has a maniacal grin on her face. "They still have her as their responsibility for the rest of the night.

Azula catches on. "They do."

Ty Lee does not respond, she just pulls Azula down in a kiss that makes the firebender draw a sharp breath. It does not take half of a second for Azula to passionately return. This makes up for a thousand kisses and moments and sexual situations they could not share after having their baby.

Azula sits on the bed and Ty Lee sits up, running her hands through her raven hair as she slowly drags her tongue along her love's lower lip. They war tongues.

A long-missing stirring in Azula's stomach begins as she wraps one hand around the back of Ty Lee's neck and the other curls around her arm. Ty Lee moves so she is laying on top of Azula, held up by her arms.

Azula does, very oddly, in only sex does not mind surrendering control.

Ty Lee moves her hand move slowly up Azula's undershirt, feeling her love writhe and flex beneath her light touches. They too were almost forgotten. Ty Lee smiles into the kiss as her hand hits the soft roundness of the bottom of Azula's breast.

They remember what it feels like to be coated in sweat, feeling the smoothness of each other's skin, not caring about their rapidly beating hearts, the pulling sensation between their thighs, the slickness of Ty Lee's tongue now running down her neck.

Their eyes lock in a loving gaze for a moment. They need this moment to last if they want to maintain their cute little family.

When smirks, Ty Lee feels her heart clench so hard that she nearly lost her breath. She has not felt that since she and Azula were first together.

The golden eyes Ty Lee had seen broken, victorious, sad, pleased, smug, are cloudy with desire. It is hard not to notice after all of the time.

Ty Lee kisses lower and lower on her wife's body. Azula moans.

If they only have this one night alone together, they would treasure every single fleeting second.


	27. Pretty Girl

Modern AU.

* * *

.27. Pretty Girl

Sitting in an empty Chinese restaurant near her all-girls college, Azula opens the fortune cookie. _'Your beauty could tear apart empires.'_

It certainly is the strangest one she has ever seen. Most of them sound like they were written by her Uncle; this one stands out amongst the cheap excuses for wisdom concealed in cases of sugar.

The waitress keeps looking over at her, beaming and blushing. Azula does not know what to make of it. Then it hits her; they go to school together. But Ty Lee wastes her time with a gaggle of lowly girls, while Azula reserves her attention for only those most deserving.

Slowly, the waitress walks over.

"Do you like your fortune?"

"It isn't much of one," Azula replies, smirking. Ty Lee looks quite embarrassed, which is an oddly satisfying sensation. "It only told me the obvious. No predictions or petty wisdom."

"You're a very pretty girl," Ty Lee says, smiling. She does not sound nervous, but her fingers subtly tremble. "The prettiest I've ever met."

Azula looks her up and down.

"Did you want me to have this?" she asks, holding up the slip of paper.

Ty Lee blushes, smiles and nods. "We keep a few like those for, uh, for the right customers."

She giggles, a sweet sound like a windchime in the softest summer breeze.

Azula cannot ignore the gesture; she likes it.

"I _am_ more than just a pretty girl. I can also do very pretty things." She runs her fingertips across Ty Lee's soft arm.

She presses her lips against Ty Lee's and feels the other woman's body shudder. It seems almost too easy. Ty Lee gently touches the side of Azula's face as she sinks deeper into the kiss. The waitress's hands stray, subtly brushing against the breasts of her customer. She feels her nipples harden beneath the silky fabric of her scarlet shirt.

Not a soul is around to see or hear, but Azula regally stands up and steps back.

"I suppose I will see you around," she says, smirking.

Ty Lee stands and watches the prettiest girl in the universe walk away.


End file.
